Lucy Dogsits
by Unpredictable27
Summary: Lucy has gone and got herself in trouble again! This time she takes up dogsitting to try to pay for her shopping habits. As always, disaster will ensue.


**A/N: This is a story I have to write for my Creative Writing class. It's in script form, but getting the format right was a bit tricky on the Document Manager. Please just try and ignore it, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>ACT ONE<span>

FADE IN:

LIVING ROOM - MID-AFTERNOON

Lucy and Ethel enter, their arms full of shopping bags. Ricky is sitting in a living room chair. Lucy and Ethel do not see him.

Lucy Ricardo

Oh, wasn't that a great shopping

day?

Ethel Mertz

I can't believe the sale they were having.

Ricky Ricardo

You went shopping today, Lucy?

Lucy Ricardo

What are you doing home so early dear?

Ricky Ricardo

We decided to end early for the day. What did you buy today dear?

Ethel Mertz

Oh I think I hear Fred calling me. I better go. Bye now!

Ethel exits.

Ricky Ricardo

How much did you buy Lucy?

Lucy Ricardo

Well, when you think about how much I saved, its quite reasonable, dear.

Ricky Ricardo

Lucy, just tell me how much you spent.

Lucy Ricardo

There's was actually this great sale dear. I got a new hat, a dress, some shoes…I got you a new shirt too.

Ricky Ricardo

Do I even want to know how much you spent?

Lucy Ricardo

Well…

Ricky Ricardo

Lucy!

Lucy Ricardo

Don't worry dear, I'll just get a job and I'll pay for it.

Ricky Ricardo

You better.

LIVING ROOM - THE NEXT DAY - MID-MORNING

Lucy is pouring over a newspaper. Fred enters.

Fred Mertz

Well hello Lucy, what are doing in here all alone? I thought you'd be out with Ethel.

Lucy Ricardo

Oh no, I can't go anywhere. I have to find a job.

Fred Mertz

Ricky told me you spent too much money shopping yesterday.

Lucy Ricardo

Yes, but its really not my fault.

Fred Mertz

Of course not. So you're looking for a job now?

Lucy Ricardo

Yes, but I'm just not sure where I should start.

Fred Mertz

Well, I just happen to have a friend who's going out of town. He needs someone to take care of his dog for the day.

Lucy Ricardo

Oh perfect! Thanks Fred.

Fred Mertz

Sure thing Lucy. Here's his phone number. His name is Andrew Simmons. He just lives a few blocks away.

Lucy Ricardo

Okay, I'll just give him a call.

Fred Mertz

Just be warned, the dog is a handful.

Lucy Ricardo

Oh don't worry Fred, I'm great with animals.

Fred Mertz

Well alright Lucy. Good luck.

Lucy Ricardo

Bye Fred.

Fred leaves. Lucy picks up the phone and calls Mr. Simmons.

Lucy Ricardo

(Into phone)

Hello? This is Lucille Ricardo. Is this Mr. Simmons?…Yes, I'm a friend of Fred Mertz…yes, I was calling about a job opportunity…To watch a dog…Oh yes…Tomorrow at nine? Yes of course. Thank you.

LIVING ROOM - EARLY EVENING

Ricky enters. Lucy is watching television.

Ricky Ricardo

Lucy! What are you doing?

Lucy Ricardo

Well, I'm watching the television.

Ricky Ricardo

Yes I see that.

Lucy Ricardo

Then why did you ask?

Ricky Ricardo

You shouldn't be watching television. You need to find a job!

Lucy Ricardo

I found one.

Ricky Ricardo

I-What?

Lucy Ricardo

I found a job.

Ricky Ricardo

You did?

Lucy Ricardo

Yes.

Ricky Ricardo

A real job?

Lucy Ricardo

What other kind is there?

Ricky Ricardo

I don't know-

Lucy Ricardo

You didn't think I would find one?

Ricky Ricardo

Well…

Lucy Ricardo

Ricky!

Ricky Ricardo

I'm just surprised someone would actually hire you.

Lucy Ricardo

Ricky!

Ricky Ricardo

What? You don't have a very good track record.

Lucy Ricardo

What's that supposed to mean?

Ricky Ricardo

Every job you've ever had has ended in disaster.

Lucy Ricardo

Ricky!

Ricky Ricardo

What?

Lucy crosses her arms and pretends not to hear Ricky.

Ricky Ricardo (CONT'D)

What kind of job did you get dear?

Lucy Ricardo

House sitting and watching a dog.

Ricky Ricardo

A dog? A living one?

Lucy Ricardo

What other kind is there?

Ricky Ricardo

I'm sorry dear. I can't picture you taking care of a dog.

Lucy Ricardo

Ricky! I'm good with animals.

Ricky Ricardo

Who told you that? Your pet fish?

Lucy Ricardo

I don't have a pet fish Ricky. I used to have one, but then…

Ricky Ricardo

You killed it.

Lucy Ricardo

It wasn't my fault. It just died.

Ricky Ricardo

You only had it for one week!

Lucy Ricardo

Oh, just because the fish didn't live doesn't mean anything.

Ricky Ricardo

Do you really think you're going to be good at taking care of a dog?

Lucy Ricardo

Oh, I'll be great at this job. You'll see.

FADE OUT

END ACT ONE


End file.
